Easy A
by nic98ole
Summary: James finds out that Kendall has a costume fetish. Pure Kames smut with mentions of Cargan. R&R!


Man, I feel so dirty after writing this. You have no idea. Seriously, it's Father's Day weekend and what do I write. An 8 page Kames smut. And the first oneshot smut along with that. Agh, I blame KxJ luver's 'Adrenaline Rush', Ercassiel-x's 'Nothing's Really As It Seems' (which is weird because it's a Kogan), Tall Blonde and Eyebrows bringing sexy back James (SERIOUSLY) and all those dang headshots James took in season 1 and little bit of the beginning of season 2. I mean, that 'Luscious Lumberjack' shot was asking for it. They all inspired me to write this and it's all their fault. AGH!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

* * *

><p>James was in trouble. It was the most horrible crisis ever to have hit the brunette since he ran out of Cuda Gel-and-Hold. More worse than that allergic reaction to the Cuda spray. Even more worse when Jenny Tinkler burned off all of his soft brown hair in that freak science experiment!<p>

He ran out of costumes to wear.

Sure, people would just laugh this off with a simple 'who cares?' but this was serious for the tallest member of Big Time Rush. He would always come up with such brilliant costumes, the 'Luscious Lumberjack', the 'Sassy Speedskater'. He even came up with the 'Handsome Haberdasher' and he didn't even know what a haberdasher was! But then his outfits he used to take his headshots for potential casting directors and model agents caught the eye of a certain blond that he knew and had a major crush on.

A blond that James discovered had a costume fetish.

James almost didn't see how riled up Kendall actually got whenever he posed in the various outfits, but after one photo shoot and James pressed up against Kendall to get inside the car, he felt the very obvious outline of an erection and heard the very loud moan that escaped from the blond's embarrassed lips. And once James found out this guilty pleasure of the leader of the band, he used it and worked it to his advantage. He would walk around sometimes in different outfits for Kendall to see and fantasize about, let the blond's imagination run wild on how he would want to deal with the flirty brunette. Sure he had to shake off some questions (well, he called it unnecessary nagging) from Logan as to why he was walking around 2J in 'Cute Chef' or 'Beautiful Bartender' clothes with a simple 'I'm trying to get comfortable in it', but it was all worth it to see Kendall every so often trying to subtly palm himself through the jeans or just running off to 'pee' and not come back for maybe an hour.

James loved it. He loved that he had the power to get under the blond's skin and make the usually calm and collected boy's heart race for him and only him. He loved it even more when he was getting ready to change into his 'Stud Seaman' outfit and Kendall busted through the door, throwing the brunette down onto the bed, ripping off both of their clothes and proceeding to pound every single sexual fantasy and frustration out of the brunette. And as they lied in bed after sex, James' seamen hat covered in Kendall's semen and Kendall holding him tight in his arms asking him to be his boyfriend, James couldn't ask for anymore.

But now he couldn't find anything else to wear. Every time James would nibble on Kendall's neck, basically the invitation to sex, Kendall would quickly ask James to throw on a costume. James at first found it was kinky, then he found it a whatever thing, now he found it annoying. It always 'mm, yeah~hey can you get that little costume on that you took the picture in?', never just ripping off their clothes and getting to it right then and there. James thought the whole point of sex was to take clothes off and then making love to the person you adore, not take off your clothes, put on some actually very expensive clothes and then get them ripped off. He loved Kendall with all his heart, but he loved his clothes just a tiny bit more.

And now he stood, staring at his closet and trying to decide what outfit could he spare. Which really wasn't anything in his closet. And it wasn't like James could just say no to Kendall about the clothes because then the blond placed on his lips a pout that James was positive he learned from Carlos and then was forced to put on that $150 'Foxy Firefighter' costume and beg on his knees for Kendall to put out the fire in his body with his 'special hose'. James smirked, now that sex adventure was fun. But the only thing he had left from that costume in once piece was the firefighter badge.

He sighed, closing the door with a gentle shut and scratched his head. Where the heck was he going to get another costume that could withstand the blond's crazed sex drive. He tapped his lip and leaned against the wall, watching Logan walk into the room to grab the books off of his bed.

Logan. . ._Logan_.

"Logan!" James said with a bright smile, walking over and slapping the brains of the band on the back. Logan smiled back, then his smile faltered when he recognized that mischievous glint in the hazel eyes of the singer.

"What is it, James?"

"Oh nothing, nothing. I was just wondering if I could borrow something from you."

"Like what?"

"Girl clothes," James said with a smile and Logan frowned, before beginning to laugh.

"James, if you haven't noticed I'm a guy," the smaller male replied and James quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh really, because I remember the time that that you tried to go to that seminar-"

"It was an all girl school. And I really wanted to see Phoebe Nachee!" Logan defended.

"That time you dressed as a grandma?"

"It was to help Carlos!"

James smirked. "That time you dressed up as a girl so we can write a song?"

Logan was already blushing furiously, crossing his arms in a huff as the taller boy continued to smile. "I'm just saying, you seem to go along with dressing up as a girl a lot. . .it might be-"

"Why do you even want girl clothes anyways?" Logan snapped and it was James' turn to blush as the tables were turned. Logan watched the taller boy squirm in embarrassment and then paused, his eyes widening. "Oh man, is that weird sex thing you do with Kendall?"

"What weird sex thing? How do you know?" James squeaked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Me and Carlos hear you guys all the time. 'Oh yeah~Oh yeah! You like me hammering you, Jamie? Ngh, oh yeah! No, keep the hat on! Oh, fuck! Jamie! Ja'-"

"Alright, alright!" James shouted, blush creeping over his tanned nose as the memory of Kendall thrusting into him hard and the construction worker hat that kept slipping off of his head. James wanted to take it off but the blond refused, already too deep in ecstasy to make full statements as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper and. . .

Oh that was a good night too. That was a really good night.

James shook his head, crossing his arms and trying to look away.

". . .So do you have any or not?"

"No, I don't. I got the clothes from Camille if you're so damn curious as to where they are. And as for dressing up as a girl for those other two times, you all forced me to do it!"

James scowled and then went over to Logan's dresser, yanking open one of the drawers and searching through the braniac's clothes. "What are you doing!" Logan shouted and James yanked out something and threw it on the floor. Then he paused and glanced at the thing he threw on the floor with wide eyes and a smirk.

A pair of handcuffs. How interesting.

"Dude, I didn't even know you were into that."

"Into what! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Is there anymore of that stuff in here?" James asked and Logan blushed more.

"Get out of my dresser!"

James pulled out a small leather baton, adorned with leather straps and the brunette smiled at the squirming boy behind him.

"It's always the quiet ones/innocent ones."

"S-Shut up!"

"Now I know why you were screaming 'Oh! Whip it good, Papi!'."

"SHUT UP!" Logan shouted, running out the room before James could say anything else. The boy rolled his eyes and continued to rummage through the drawer, finding a whole lot more bondage items hidden underneath the khaki pants and nerdy clothes that made James want to barf. No girl clothes in sight and the boy pouted. He glanced down at the clothes sprawled out on the floor, taking in the pocket protector and old pair of glasses Logan once wore before getting contacts.

. . .James had an idea.

* * *

><p>Kendall stepped inside of the apartment, seeing his two friends sitting on the couch cuddling together while watching a movie. Logan turned and saw Kendall, lips twisting in between a frown and a smirk.<p>

"James is in our room if you're looking for him," the braniac said and Kendall raised an eyebrow before smirking to himself. He knew the only reason James wasn't out to greet him with the usual kiss and he already felt his jeans begin to grow tight. He gave a curt nod to the two on the couch before not really running but as sure as hell not walking down the hall to the room where his little brunette was waiting for him.

Kendall pushed open the door, eager smile on his face that only grew bigger once he saw what James was wearing. The brunette was leaning over a wooden table that was mostly stolen from the downstairs lobby (Kendall didn't know how James managed to get the piece of furniture into the room but deciding that he really didn't care), perk ass in tight khaki shorts that Kendall couldn't wait to rip off. And once the brunette turned, glasses perked on his gorgeous nose and little bow tie on his throat, Kendall licked his lips and began to palm at the bulge in his jeans. James clucked his tongue and waved his finger.

"Oh no, Mr. Knight. You shouldn't do such naughty things in front of your student," James said with a flirty frown and Kendall gave a husky breath.

"Mr. Knight, huh? Care to tell me what I'm teaching this afternoon?" the blond asked, tossing off his jacket and James shrugged, hopping onto the table and spreading his legs.

"Hmm, I don't know. I really am interested in the Spanking 101 course. Then again, I would want another lesson on Blowjob 101 and Exotic Sex Positions 101. I just can't make up my mind," James said innocently, placing a finger in his mouth and biting on the tip lightly. Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He charged the brunette, grabbing James' head and smashing his lips onto his. It was a mixture of lips and teeth, Kendall forcing his tongue into James' mouth and wrestling with the small muscle in the pretty boy's mouth. He felt James moan deep in his mouth and Kendall growled low, practically shoving his tongue down James' throat as he grabbed at the brunette's neatly combed hair and pulled at it roughly. James pulled away, lips red and swollen and gave a playful lick along the blond's greedy lips.

"Grade?"

"A+," Kendall breathed and James fluttered his eyes.

"You were a B," the brunette said with a dissatisfied pout and Kendall paused, the fully blown lust in his bottle green eyes slightly disappearing.

". . .What? But you were moaning-"

"Such a shame, teacher. I thought you were the master," James said with a cocky smile. Hey, who said Kendall couldn't be the only one that had fun with this? The blond stared at James for a couple of more minutes before frowning and leaning on the table.

"Well then, _student_. Let's see how you do in the oral exam," he said and James gasped.

"Oh no! I didn't study!" James said, faking shock and Kendall rolled his eyes, smirking as he began to unbutton his jeans. James watched with hungry eyes as the blond yanked down his pants and boxers in one swoop, the cock springing out for James to see through the blurry glasses. Kendall smiled, hopping onto the table himself and spreading his legs.

"Well then, I guess you'll have to take a long time on this one," he said with a content smile and James rolled his eyes. What a horndog. Even James didn't get that slutty and that was saying something. The brunette turned and placed his head in between the blond's legs, giving an innocent kiss on the tip of the throbbing member before letting his teeth drag along it gently and Kendall bit his lip, moan trying to escape out of his throat. James glanced up at Kendall over the brim of the brown glasses, hazel eyes watching as Kendall gasped loudly when he wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked hard.

"That's a good boy," Kendall murmured and James smirked around Kendall's dick, going down and slowly running his tongue alongside the vein of the throbbing member and bobbing his head back up. Kendall's eyes fluttered shut, hand going down to lazily twirl in the brunette's hair and bit his lip as he felt James give a lick around the base and scraping his teeth along the dick. The tall boy continued to suck and lick on the member, eyes flickering back up to glance at the blond's face and he felt a different taste in his mouth. He pulled off with a loud pop, sucking greedily at the pre-cum beginning to leak from the blond's tip. Kendall hummed in pleasure, glancing down as James went up to capture his lips with his. The kiss ended with a small pop and Kendall shrugged his arms. "I'd give it an A-."

"Oh shut up, you turd."

"Now that's not something you call your teacher. Looks like you're going to get some punishment," Kendall said with a devilish grin, pushing James down on the table and yanking open the shirt with the buttons flying everywhere.

"Teacher! How naughty of you ruining Logan's shirt like that!" James said with a pleasured squeal and Kendall paused, glancing down at the brunette's rippling stomach and placing a hand on James' belt.

"These are Logan's clothes?"

"Duh. These clothes are way too geeky to be in my wardrobe."

"But they sure look good on you," Kendall said, kissing up and down James' stomach and tongue darting into the pretty boy's navel. James gasped and Kendall smirked, licking around the belly button and dragging his tongue back up the brunette's chest to take a nipple into his mouth. James gasped again, glasses beginning to slip of his nose and he pushed them back up, feeling Kendall suck hard on the nub while pinching the other one. The blond moved away, kissing his way back down and kissed the belt buckle of the khaki shorts. James bucked his hips up and Kendall smirked. He nibbled along the hem of the pants, holding James' bucking hips down and ignoring the brunette's whines.

"Kendall~ hurry up~"

"No, this is your punishment," the blond replied, pressing his lips along the bulge and James moaned, the sound going straight to Kendall's dick. The blond slowly opened the belt buckle and unbuttoned the shorts.

"May I have something during punishment?" James asked and Kendall glanced up at him, eyebrow raised.

"Like what?"

James dug in his pocket, pulling out a small lollipop and unwrapping it. He took the candy into his mouth and hummed, pulling the candy in and out of his mouth and licking along it. Kendall watched him, feeling his dick throb with each and every lick the brunette gave the pink candy and frowned.

"James, stop it."

"Stop what, _teacher?_"

"I changed my mind. No candy during punishment."

"Ugh, you're such a boring teacher," James said with a pout and Kendall quirked an eyebrow again.

"If you really want something to suck on, I can think of a replacement."

"I'm satisfied with my A-, I don't want to do a retake."

"Stop being a fucking tease."

"Stop being a fucking horndog."

The two stared at each other and then Kendall yanked down the shorts, ripping them slightly and James' cock was in full view. James bit his lip as Kendall blew softly around the tip and kissed it.

"You're such a bad student, I don't know what to do with you," Kendall said and James smiled.

"I can think of something," the brunette said, climbing off of the table and bending over it. Kendall observed the tanned boy, little bowtie still on his neck and glasses sliding down his nose slightly and he sighed. He got off the table and ran his hand over the curve of James' bottom, feeling and groping the soft cheeks and James hummed in contentment. Then Kendall raised his hand and spanked him and James gripped the table in surprise. "Ah!"

"Little slut," Kendall said dryly, spanking James again harder and James bit his lip.

"Perverted bast-AH!" James cried out as the blond brought his hand down on the growing sensitive skin. Kendall slapped the ass a couple of more times, the tanned cheeks growing red and James' back clenching at each smack. He spanked the brunette one more time before leaning over and taking the lobe in his mouth, nibbling on it a couple of times.

"That's what you get for being so bad," the blond whispered and James shuddered, feeling Kendall's erection pressing against his leg. Kendall reached a hand out and placed the fingers on James' soft lips. "Suck on them."

James happily took the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and coating the digits in a good amount of saliva. Kendall withdrew his fingers and pressed them gently against James' entrance, inserting two fingers in one quick thrust. James threw his head back and let a loud moan fill the room the same time Kendall clamped his teeth on James' shoulder, feeling the ring of muscles squeeze tight around his fingers. He roughly scissored and pumped the two fingers in and out of the tight hole, squeezing a third finger in and curling them. James moaned at Kendall touching in just the right place and Kendall smiled.

"You promise to be good?" Kendall asked, adding more pressure on the prostate and James moaned loudly.

"Ah, y-yes. Ngh, Kendall, h-hurry up. I need you," James moaned and Kendall smiled once more, removing his fingers and hearing James whine in his throat. Kendall then grabbed onto both sides of James' hips and thrust deep inside, the brunette's scream filling the room.

"Shh! Logan and Carlos are going to hear us!" Kendall hissed in James' ear, feeling James squeezing around his length painfully tight.

"They know. They heard us last time," James breathed out, trying to get used to the feel of Kendall inside him and slowly breathed. "Now move."

Kendall snapped his hips back until only the tip was buried and then thrust back just as quick, James clenching on the wood table and moan going low in his throat. Kendall smiled and gave a small bite on James' shoulder again.

"Whose the master now? Found your sweet spot on the first thrust," Kendall bragged in James' ear and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'd give you an A for that. Now fuck me already," James said and Kendall gave a hard thrust that made James scream out in pleasure. Kendall smiled, thrusts beginning to go faster and wild and going even faster when he heard James moan out his name in that light and lust-filled voice.

"Such a slutty student. Is that the name of your costume? 'Slutty Student' hmm, I like the ring of that," Kendall breathed, pushing James lower onto the table and looming over him. James turned his head, glasses ready to fall off and he shook his head as the eyewear slipped onto the table. Then he felt Kendall stop and fumble around to place the glasses back on James' face.

"You're impossible," James said with a frown. "I'm still wearing the fucking bowtie."

"So? You could be anything with a bowtie, the glasses give off the student look."

"I can't believe your analyzing this. You sound more nerdier than Logan."

The hard thrust that followed practically made James' eyes roll to the back of his head and Kendall smiled.

"Your fault for wearing those costumes for those little headshots of yours. Wish we had a camera now so we can take a picture of you like this. It will be pretty hot," Kendall whispered in James' ears between thrusts and James moaned again.

"Ngh, K-Kendall. Oh fuck, I-It feels so-"

"So what, baby? Tell me," Kendall breathed and James moaned loudly, feeling that warm sensation bubbling in his stomach.

"Ah~K-Kend-_all!_" James screamed, voice going hoarse as the orgasm ripped through his body and the rosewood table beneath him was painted white with his seed. Kendall's eyes widened, feeling James' passage clench tight around him and spilling his own seed in the brunette.

_CRASH!_

Both boys fell down onto the broken wood table, Kendall not having any time to pull out of the bruised brunette.

"Fuck!" James shouted and Kendall groaned.

"You couldn't have stolen one of the good tables?"

"Shut the fuck up," James snapped and Kendall gave a little laugh, slipping out of the brunette and pulling him onto his feet.

"I'm surprised Logan or Carlos didn't come in here to see what the noise was."

"They probably are thinking it's just the bed breaking or something," James said with a scoff and then wrapped his arms around Kendall. "Do you know what they do together? Some weird kinky stuff with leather and handcuffs."

"And our kinky stuff isn't weird?"

"Tch, you're the one with the fetish."

"And you go along with it," Kendall said with a smile, kissing James' lips softly. "Love you, babe."

"Love you too. Now, I'm going to lie down. That fall did hurt," James grumbled, moving over and flinging himself onto the bed with glasses and bowtie still on. Kendall smiled, watching the brunette fall into slumber. He crawled into bed after him, wrapping his arms around the taller boy.

"You know what I would really like you to dress up as?" Kendall mumbled in James' back.

"Go away you perv and let me sleep."

"I would love to come in here and just find you naked," Kendall mused into James' skin and James smiled.

He can do that one.

* * *

><p>Logan walked into the room, ignoring the pile of broken wood pushed up in the corner and trying to ignore the memory of him and Carlos hearing the two taller members of the band screaming out 'Teacher!' and 'Naughty student!'. Seriously, what the hell did those two do together? Logan shook his head, digging into his drawer to find that brand new pair of khaki shorts to wear down to the pool, only instead finding a small little sticky note.<p>

_Hey, sorry man. I had to borrow some things and I'm pretty sure you don't want them back. But hey! I got something else that is TEN times more fun ; ) -James_

Logan raised an eyebrow then looked through the drawer until his fingers brushed against something that piqued his interest. He pulled out the item and his eyes went wide.

A dominatrix suit.

"JAMES!"

* * *

><p>Like I said, wow. I need to get started on that Father's Day fic for redemption or write some more 'Spy Who Loved Me'. Well, give me a review please! Tell me what you think of this. . .work.<p> 


End file.
